Transformation
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: My first story. This story has graphic detail and includes chicks with dicks i.e. shemales and a mysterious sex toy. If you don't like the sound of it, then don't read it. There's also gonna be a little incest, so if you don't like that then don't read. DAMN, I only just realised how terrible my old style is... might need a rewrite ;) 75k views... holy shitballs
1. Transformed

Elasti-Girl sighed. It had been a long day if crime-fighting with the family and now she just wanted to relax. She had a nice night alone awaiting her. Bob and Dash had gone bowling with Lucius and Violet was at the cinema with her boyfriend. She walked into her home's lounge and peeled off her mask, becoming Helen Parr in that split second. Helen slumped onto the sofa and yelped as her behind touched something hard. She jumped up and spun round to see a dildo on the cushions. A dirty thought crossed her mind.

Sitting down again, she brought dildo to her mouth, closed her lips around it and sucked. A sweet flavour hit her taste-buds and Helen immediately knew it wasn't hers. Pulling the shocking pink toy from her mouth, she saw it wasn't even hers. "That slut of a daughter I have," she thought "she's making me more proud of her by the day… and a lot more horny right now!" With her mind in full blown kinky mode, Helen pulled off her bright red Supersuit top, and her massive, unrestrained rack came free. But that wasn't enough. She pulled down the bottoms to reveal her dripping, shaven pussy. Without a second thought, she plunged the dildo into her pussy and screamed with ecstasy. "Shit it's big!" she cried aloud. It didn't take long for her to start moving the dildo up and down inside her, sliding rubbing against her. But just as quickly as it had pleasured her, it stopped feeling good. Helen moved it harder, but it wasn't giving her that feeling that was so good. Frustrated, she pulled it out with a sucking sound, repositioned it and shoved it into her anus.

This time she held back the screams, but couldn't help a little moan come from her throat. Sliding the dildo with two fingers and holding her left breast to her tongue, she let her mind wander with pleasure. Helen gasped when her vision brought up Violet, naked and enticing. Helen couldn't believe she was fucking over her daughter, but she couldn't care a bit. With her tight a-hole effectively sucking the sex toy in, Helen started to climax.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped with pain. Her groin suddenly hurt like hell, but she didn't have a clue why. The pain increased dramatically and Helen doubled over and slammed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth to suppress any further cries. Little did she know, the dildo had mysterious powers. Any female that used it in both holes would grow male genitals. Inside her womb, the ovaries transformed into testicles, and the womb itself became a scrotum. Her new balls dropped out of her pussy and held a spherical shape. Her clit lengthened, widened and morphed. A head of a purplish complexion formed out of the tip and grew to 9 inches in length and 2 in width.

With the painful transformation complete, Helen, still with dildo in arse, opened her eyes and unfolded. She had no idea what that was all about. She stood up to go to bed, but felt the hard, new organ bouncing around. Looking down, Helen gasped, half in horror and half in delight. For years she had been trying to use her powers to create a penis, but had never imagined actually _having_ one! But the cock started making her horny again, so she pulled the dildo out of her arse, put it in her mouth and sucked the anal juices from it, moaning in pleasure. Having sucked everything off the toy, she placed it on the side table, lay on her back and placed a fist around her new dick. The tender new organ was very sensitive to touch and Helen's body jolted when she held it. She quickly adapted and began to wank. Licking her tits, moving her hand up and down the slender shaft, she couldn't help moaning as the feeling moved throughout her lurching body. Cursing aloud just for the hell of it, made it feel even more pleasurable.

As Helen worked her cock, a tingling sensation hit its tip… a sign she was about to ejaculate for the first time. Helen tensed up and kept going, her eyes shut, her teeth clenched once more. The pressure inside the shaft started to build up to extreme levels. Helen started to scream as the pressure was released and the milky white fluid spewed from her japseye. She kept wanking as it splashed onto her boobs and neck, even getting into her mouth. Though comparatively sour compared to pussy juice, Helen couldn't give a damn about it. Her testicles drained, she released the penis and started scooping up the cum and dropping it into her awaiting mouth. Helen moaned again as its vtaste flooded her mouth. Confident she had scooped all she could, Helen swallowed her load and gasped. Smiling as she sat up, she rubbed her balls affectionately and ecided to photograph her new form. Picking up the digital camera from its place on the mantelpiece, she stood in front of the mirror as it turned on. Then aiming it at the mirror, she posed and took the picture. Satisfied with result she turned off the device and replaced it. Getting horny once more, Helen decided to try and suck her own dick. Little did she know, she wouldn't have to.

Helen gasped in horror as the front door slammed shut. Caught completely off guard and exposed, there wasn't anything Helen could do as the unwelcome guest came round the corner.

"Oh," said Violet in wonder, "I see you've discovered my dildo mom!"

To be Continued…


	2. Another Long Night

Helen recoiled in shock.

"Violet!" she cried, reaching for the sofa cushions to cover her modesty, "Why are you home so early?" Violet smirked, looking at her mother in ecstasy.

"Oh Tony got sick and went home. So I decided to come back. It looks like I didn't need my mobile after all!" Helen glared at her daughter. Oh she was a slut alright. But about 20 times what Helen thought.

"Violet," Helen said with a blush, "Would you mind going up to your room? Mommy's having a little me time."

Violet chuckled. "Come on Mom! Don't you think it could become _Our_-time?" Violet was getting closer to Helen now. She felt right at home, but Helen didn't feel very comfortable behind her cushions. Slowly, Violet drew up to her mom and pulled away the cushions and watched Helen's cock flop and dangle down.

Violet looked into Helen's eyes, eyebrows raised, "Mmmm. So you have felt the full effects of the cockaliser. Feel nice?" Helen remembered seeing the name of the dildo on its base.

"I thought it was just a cliche. I didn't realise..." Helen was cut off by her childs finger on her lips.

"Hush mother," whispered Violet, "Just enjoy the ride..." And with that, Violet drew her face closer to Helen's and kissed her.

Helen's head filled with memories. The last time the two had kissed lip-to-lip was when Violet was eight. Pretty soon after that, Violet had decided that kissing her mother goodnight was icky. However this was different. She had experienced this with Bob on the day they wed. This was passionate. And it was still more different. As she no longer had a pussy, Helen found herself no longer attracted to men. (Basically, girls float her boat - Fanatic) She felt her penis hardening and raising. Violet was turning her on every second into the kiss.

Violet broke the kiss, seemingly satisfied. But Helen, her dick now fully erect, wasn't finished. She wanted more. In a flash, Helen returned the kiss and the two women stuck to eachother. Their mouths were a flurry of tongues. They slurped and smacked eachothers lips, as if niether of them could get enough of the other. Again Violet broke the kiss, got down on her knees and gently took hold of the newborn cock. She looked at it as if it were a giant lollypop. Helen beckoned her daughter to take further action by slightly moving her hips forward. Violet didn't need anymore signs. With a deep breath, she plunged the dick into her hungry mouth. Helen groaned as Violet swung her head back and forth to stimulate the shaft. She used her tongue to further excite Helen and that made Helen go wild. Moaning as if her life depended on it, she grabbed Violet's long, black hair to make Vi move faster.

Just Then, Violet disengaged and started to undress. Helen watched her every move intently. She licked her lips as Violet undid her bra, unleashing two DD beauties. As the skirt fell to the floor, Helen gasped in joy. For Violet's panties weren't there. All she had on down below were some jet black stockings. But that wasn't the attention of Helen's gaze, rather the foot long cock that swayed between the teenagers legs. Violet looked at her mom and giggled. She turned around and closed her legs, teasing her mother with the smooth area of skin that once had been her pussy's location. It was also an invitation for Helen as her virgin anus was in plain sight, wrinkled and tight. Helen was filled with love and ecstasy at the sight of it. She knelt down and put her mouth to the sphincter. As she licked, Violet opened her legs wide apart and began stroking her balls, moaning in ecstasy. Several times Helen pushed with her tongue at the muscle, lubricating it. Soon she felt it was ready.

Helen pushed her daughter against the wall, Violet's cheek pressing on the wallpaper. She braced herself for the loss of her virginity. Helen was slowly positioining herself, making sure she hit the right spot and, convinced she couldn't go wrong, she thrust.

Violet screamed, her face contorted in a mix of agony and ecstasy,. " AHHHHH GOD! MOM IT'S SO BIG! IT'S _TOO_ BIG!" Helen thrust again provoking another scream.

"My dick... is the right... fucking size... it's your... ass thats too bloody TIGHT!" She panted. Soon, the pain in Vi's ass turned to orgasmic anal contractions and it felt SOOO good.

"AH YES! THAT FEELS SOOOOO GOOOD! UHN, GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! Helen immediatly made her thrusts harder. Vi opened her mouth to take quick breaths, as anyone would when getting anal.

By now the two females were covered in sweat. It was dripping on the floor in bucketloads. Helen's cock felt like it was covered in chilli sauce, whereas Violet's ass felt like it was, well, being fucked. It was this moment that Violet turned her head to face her mother and look her in the eye.

"Mom..."

"What is it Vi?"

"I love you. I love you so much" This gave Helen an enormous sense of wellbeing and comfort.

"I love you too Vi." And she bent down and gave Violet a loving kiss, a kiss that was so full of passion that even a passionfruit would feel ashamed of itself. Now that feeling was beginning to accumulate itself in her penis again. As Helen started to climax, Violet had her first anal orgasm. Her anus contracted and contracted, milking the dick inside her. When Helen removed herself from the depths of Vi's ass, Violet was so full of cum that she couldn't stop it spilling out onto the wooden floor. The two girls turned and hugged eachother tightly, like two old friends reunited.

Now it was Violet's turn. With Helen on all fours, she squatted and slid her twelve incher into the warm rectum of her mother. Her thrusts were taken by Helen very well.

"You know why I actually came home early Helen? Helen was surprised at the use of her first name by her daughter. This was going to become the norm now.

"Why Honey?"

"Well, we actually didn't go to the cinema. We went round his house because he was expecting to get laid. In fact I got laid by his ass. I fucked him till he was unconscious!" They both laughed like maniacs, even though they were in the process of having hard anal sex.

"Now I know why my lover of a daughter feels like she had experience at this!" Violet grinned but didn't laugh as she was pushing harder now. Soon, they were both moaning like wild coyotes on a hunt. Their orgasms rippled through the house. If they had been earthquakes, the whole neighbourhood would be nothing but rubble by now! Thank god that Jak-Jak was at a friends house.

For another hour, they had hard sex. They sixty-nined and sucked eachother's breasts until they flopped onto the sofa together, sweaty and worn-out. They snuggled up to eachother and started giving eachother light kisses. They didn't even have the strength to go and pick up the phone when it rang. After a few seconds, it clicked into answerphone.

"Hi Honey, it's me Bob. Sorry, but theres kind of been an emergency and Dash and I are needed to help out the cops. It's not gonna be easy I'm afraid so it'll take a long time to fix it up. We'll be home tomorrow noon ok? Alright, have a goodnight! Love ya!"

Violet looked into her lovers eyes. "You know what this means, don't you Honey?" Helen smiled.

"Oh yes my sweetheart. My beautiful darling lover. I do... a night to ourselves" With a kiss, the two trannies got up off the sofa and walked upstairs into the master bedroom and climbed into bed. It was going to be another long night.

This has been a long awaited sequel, so I hope it has been worth it.

I know there will be plenty of people asking for a sequel or another chapter. Well the latter's never gonna happen. But I think a sequel is in order.

Much love to you fans! :D

Fanatic


End file.
